Most Wanted Thing Right Now
by Byakuren Myka
Summary: SHE was leaving with MY vase. 'Why Kami? WHY' SHE was leaving with HIS collection of paintings. 'Who is she'
1. MINE!

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS and OOCness (i think...hm.)**

**Tezuka Mitsukuni is my OC :P**

* * *

**Genichiro's POV**

"Come on Yukimura! By the time I get to the shop, someone else will have bought the vase." Sighing impatiently, I plopped myself onto the couch, waitinf for Yukimura to get ready.

Seiichi sighed while putting on his jacket. "Sanada. Have you ever thought of...well I don't know. Getting a girlfriend?"

I stepped back from him, shaking my head. "Who are you? And what have you done to the real Yukimura?"

Yukimura chuckled and put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm serious Sanada. Have you ever even confronted the opposite of sex?"

I gulped and turned away from him. "Come on. Let's get going." I walked out of the Seiichi resident with Yukimura sighing close behind me.

"I'm not letting go of the subject, if that's what you're trying to do Sanada."

* * *

"Seiichi for the hundreth time, I DON'T WANT A GIRLFRIEND!" Yukimura snickered.

"Then do you want a **_boyfriend_**?" I sweat dropped and smacked him on the arm.

"I AM NOT GAY!" I yelled. I stomped my way into the antique shop and almost died.

**SHE** was buying the vase **I** wanted.

_WHY KAMI!? WHY!?_

I inwardly groaned and glared at Yukimura who just walked in.

"Isn't that the vase you wanted?" He asked. I clenched my jaw and held back the urge of slapping Yukimura.

"Yes. Yes it is." Yukimura looked at the girl purchasing. He smiled and poked me in the side.

"Hey. You should ask her out!"

"WHAT!?" Seiichi sighed again. "Ask. Her. Out." Now I **REALLY **want to pound him.

I looked back at her and analyzed her appearance.

She was shorter and paler than most girls and she was very petite and looked about my age. She had hazel brown eyes behind her thick-framed reading glasses, hidden by her heavy bangs, and her long dark brown hair tied into two low braids that came down to her knees, with a white lotus flower in her hair. She wore a tan long-sleeve with a dark brown overall dress that reached her knees with light brown leggings and a pair of white mary-janes.

**_HOW DO I KNOW WHAT MARY-JANES ARE!? Oh wait...my mother wore the same shoes..._**

"Stop checking her out Sanada." Yukimura teased. I snarled at him and popped my knuckles.

_Yep...I hope his parents are ready for a funeral..._

_"Excuse me."_ We turned around and she was in front of me with her head tilted to the side.

"What do you want?" She puffed out her cheeks and pointed at me.

_"You're blocking the door."_ I felt my cheeks heat up a little and I stepped out of her way.

"Gomenasai." I mumbled. She nodded and smiled at Yukimura.

_"Goodbye." _She exited the shop leaving me and Yukimura staring at the cashier.

"I thought I told you to put that vase on hold!" I growled. The cashier gulped and ran into the back.

Yukimura laughed and walked out of the shop, with me trailing behind him.

"Where are you going Seiichi?" I asked. He smiled and turned around to face me.

"I'm going to the Art Museum to buy a collection of Pierre-Auguste Revoir paintings they're auctioning off. Wanna come with?" I shrugged, digging my hands into my pockets and walked alongside Yukimura.

* * *

**"SOLD! TO THE YOUNG LADY IN THE BACK!"** The auctioneer's voice boomed through out the hall. I stared at Yukimura, worried.

"Are you okay, Yukimura?" I patted him on the back. He was shaking.

"Why are you shaking? It's just paintings..." He nudged my hand off of his back.

"I really wanted that collection." He stood up and made his way through the bustling crowd of sociable people.

"Seiichi! Wait up!" i called after him. He was approaching someone that stood in the corner of the hall.

_Isn't that-?_

"PLEASE!?" Yukimura got down on his knees to the girl that took MY vase.

She stared at Yukimura with a curious look. _"Aren't you those two from the antique store?" _She questioned. I pulled up Seiichi to his feet.

He was sobbing and mumbling incoherent words I couldn't make out.

"Yeah." She nodded, pursing her lips.

_"You aren't stalking me, are you?" _I felt my cheeks groww hot as I backed away from her slightly.

"N-No. Yukimura wanted that collection you just bought. And I. I wanted that vase you bought from the old antique shop."

She laughed and quickly covered her mouth with her free hand, while the other held onto the portfolio of paintings AND my vase.

_"Gomenasai...I've had my eyes set on the vase and paintings for a quite some time as well." _She explained.

"Oh...I understand." I said to her. She smiled and looked around. "What's your name?" She stared back at me and blushed.

_"Mitsukuni T-Tezuka."_ She mumbled.

_T-Tezuka!?_

"A-Are you related to Kunimitsu Tezuka?" She shrugged her shoulders and held onto her portfolio with both her hands.

**"Y-Yes...He's my twin brother."**

* * *

**A/N: soooo...how was it? should i continue or forget about it? if i continue...Tezuka will most definitely come in the next chapter :)**

**also if i got some of their personalities wrong you can tell me i don't mind, i need help with their personalities and...stuff**

**i may do shout outs IF you review so thanks for reading~**

**-Byakuren Myka**


	2. Are You Happy?

**A/N: SHOUT OUT TO duchessme AND AelitaOfTheWolves for reviewing~! I really appreciate it~! :)**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS and OOCness ( And slight Yaoi )**

**Tezuka Mitsukuni is my OC :P**

* * *

"Yes. He's my twin brother." She replied, shifting her weight from one leg to the other. Mitsukuni set the vase down on her chair.

"Wow. You look like him too." She frowned, blushing. I sweatdropped and tried to take back what I said.

"I mean- I know you're not a boy- I'm just trying to say- I mean for twins, you guys actually...I mean, you're not a guy, you're a girl! I mean obviously-Is it me or is it hot in here?" I asked, tugging at my turtle neck. Mitsukuni laughed, or giggled, at me.

"You're funny...Who are you again?" I mentally slapped myself.

_Idiot. Ask for her name and not give yours. Stupid, stupid, STUPID!_

"I-Um...I'm Sanada. Genichiro Sanada." I bowed in front of her and she did the same. I came back up, but hit her forehead on accident.

"Owwo..." She clutched her forehead with her free hand, the other still holding onto the portfolio.

"A-Are you alright?" I asked reaching for her. She took a step back and hit the wall behind her. I placed a hand on hers and removed it from her head. She stared at me as I examined the light bruise on her forehead.

"Does it hurt?" I gently placed a hand on her head, but quickly pulled away when she winced.

"Y-Yes..." I looked down at her, and stared at her lips.

_I wonder what they taste lik-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_

I backed away from her and ran my hands down my face.

"Nii-san gave me a whole different idea of you Genichiro-senpai." She said, fiddling with her fingers. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Yeah...I expect that from your brother. He never mentioned having a younger sister...What-I mean how did he depict myself to you?" She shrugged again.

"Weeell, he said you were a strict and ruthless beast that never showed mercy and slapped everyone very hard. But I think he was just kidding...You're actually kinda funny, and really sweet." I could feel the heat on my cheeks rise. I looked away awkwardly to hide the blush from her.

"He said that. Well, he's actually going out with my friend you met earlier. The guy with the blue hair, Seiichi Yukimura." She stared at me, her eyes widening as my words registered. Finally she gasped.

"Nii-san is...is...This c-can't be...Y-Y-Y-Yaoi? I-I thought Yukimura was a g-girl's name?" She asked.

"Also, you're different from your brother. You're shy, quiet and happier than him. Kunimitsu is...reserved, serious and-"

"Strict? Like you...Genichiro-senpai." She whispered. I shuddered.

"Please. Just Sanada is okay. For some reason, your voice is so soft and childish it makes my name sound old. Which makes me **feel **old." I explained to her. Mitsukuni laughed and nodded enthusiastically.

"Hai...but Nii-san is...homo." She whispered to herself. I smirked and patted her on the head.

"He'll come out sooner or later."

"But as long as he's happy, I'm happy." She smiled at me and grabbed her things. I offered to help by holding the vase...MY vase and the portfolio of Pierre-Auguste Renoir paintings, and walked by her as we exited the museum.

"A-Ano...I know it's none of my business, but...Are you happy Sanada-san?" I stopped walking, and stared at her. She flinched and looked away, her cheeks turning pink.

"I-Uh...I-"

"SANADA!" I whipped around and found Yukimura. He ran towards us, with...Kunimitsu behind him.

"N-Nii-san...I-I"

"You were supposed to wait for me, not walk off with a stranger." He grabbed her hand and tugged her away from me. She turned her head around and smiled at me, waving good-bye. I stood forward to follow, but Yukimura held me back.

"Yukimura...Where were you-" I stopped as soon as I saw a dark bruise on his neck. Then I noticed his lips were swollen and his shirt was undone.

"W-Was that from...And why are you're lips puffy?" He blushed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I-I-I was with Kunimitsu. Where were you-Where'd you get those? And HOW did you get those?" He changed the subject and eyed the vase and portfolio in my hands.

_Oh Kami..._

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo how was it?**

**PWEEZ REVIEW and tell me if I messed up some parts OR if you don't like the KuniYuki pairing~**

**-Byakuren Myka**


End file.
